Cazadora
by yuki no shimizu
Summary: [UA] —...— Rin guardo silencio, ¿como se lo explicaría? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué? —Está bien, no es necesario que me lo digas —esperaba que no lo hiciera, odiaba escuchar los "trágicos relatos" de la gente a su alrededor.
1. Chapter 1

Cazadora

La noche sin duda era su hora favorita, disfrutaba sádicamente de ver, como la oscuridad del cielo; permitía al humano liberar su propia oscuridad interna, el hombre dejaba fluir su nefasta naturaleza cuando nadie lo veía, o cuando a nadie le importaba, bebió otro sorbo de su bebida, pero sería la última copa, lo último que deseaba era emborrachase y filosofar sola; sobre estupideces que a nadie le importaban. Decidió concentrarse en lo que la llevo a ese desagradable lugar.

Sentada desde el bar podía imaginar la escena con lujo de detalles; gracias al espejo que custodiaban los licores, su máximo aliado en aquella oportunidad, la música y la falta de luz en aquel antro, escondían muy bien lo que acontecía en la sala privada a unos metros del mesón donde bebía, pero ella sabia incluso que; al cerrar los ojos y concentrarse, podría describir la paliza que recibía el pobre infeliz ahí tras las gruesas cortinas. Pero se lo había buscado, un buen investigador es discreto e intenta pasar desapercibido ¿y el imbécil que había hecho? Había llegado gritando a medio mundo que buscaba información sobre aquel temido hombre, por eso se lo merecía, porque el que osara mencionar su nombre, estaba maldito. Bebiendo su trago, para disimular; sonrio al barman y coqueteó un poco, nada de malo había en un poco de diversión.

Cuando los hombres tiraron el cuerpo maltratado del desdichado por la puerta trasera, se dio unos minutos más para salir a su encuentro, al vaciar su copa; notó un número telefónico en su servilleta, lo guardó en su chaqueta lanzandole un beso al barman que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, considerando la idea de no pasar la noche sola, con esos pícaros pensamientos partió a seguir con su labor. En el frio callejón estaba aun desmayado, el sujeto que había sido molido a golpes. Suspiró con asco; rodeando su cuerpo con sigilo y confirmando su inconsciencia, la ternura y simpatía de su mirar se tornó gélida y meticulosa, al posar su rodilla en tierra. Sin consideración reviso los bolsillos del sujeto, encontrando ahí, lo que suponía y buscaba, una pequeña tarjeta con un número telefónico y las iniciales S. T. Sacó un par de fotos con su celular y se dirigió a su moto. La diversión que planeaba para esa noche; podía esperar.

***SXR***

— ¿De quién crees que sea? Es la tercera que encuentro —Preguntó acostada en un viejo sillón a un hombre que revisaba billetes frente a ella.

—Menos averigua Dios y perdona, quémalas y olvídalo —Habló sin mirarla, debía separar los billetes falsos de los reales.

—Entiendo que quieras que lo olvide, pero ¿por qué debo quemarla? —Se acercó a él, retirando del montón de los billetes reales, uno que era una excelente imitación.

—Así no tienes opción de recuperarla —Frunció la boca, la joven parecía en la luna, pero siempre estaba atenta a los detalles— ¿Porque insistes?

—Es curiosidad, van tres caza recompensas que llevan esta tarjeta a cuestas, deben estar buscando algo en especial para este hombre —respondió volviendo desganada al sillón.

— ¿Porque no puede ser mujer? —Miroku dejó de contar y le puso atención, la conocía demasiado para creer que el tema quedaría en nada.

—Simple, una mujer no creería que Royorkan puede encontrar algo, cuando no ve siquiera sus pies, solo un hombre puede ser tan ingenuo.

— ¿Que hay de los otros? —Odiaba la interminable pelea entre los sexos.

—Del mismo nivel, todos habladores que terminan mal.

—Deberías concentrarte en tu trabajo y no estar buscando problemas.

— ¡Oh, sí! Lo había olvidado —Sacó de su bolsillo una memoria y se la entregó —, al sujeto que me enviaste a seguir lo encontré en un hotel con su amante, como la esposa sospechaba, tengo las fotos hace dos días y...

— ¿Porqué no me dijiste antes? —la miró seria esperando una buena explicación.

—Lo había olvidado —y con una sonrisa, se acercó para abrazarlo por la espalda, esperando no ser reprendida.

—Rin, eres buena en tu trabajo pero abusas de mi confianza —Se paró quedando frente a ella y abrazándola también.

—Y tú abusas de la mía, si no sacas tu mano de mi trasero... —Pero la frase quedó inconclusa, cuando una muy conocida mano se estrelló en el rostro de Miroku.

—Cuantas veces te he dicho que no le hagas eso a Rin, un día te cortara la mano —mencionó Sango dejando en el escritorio, dos vasos con bebidas frías.

—No queda mucho para perder —acarició su mano a través de la tela que la cubría, y en el medio de esta presionó, haciendo notar el agujero que el guante escondía—ya casi no puedo moverla, es un trozo de carne muerta.

—Miroku yo… —Sango se sentía apenada, y cuando pensaba disculparse sintió la "mano maldita" sobre su trasero —eres incorregible. —Dando la media vuelta se retiró, su marido no cambiaba sus malas prácticas.

—No me importa quién sea S. T. No insistas en ese tema Rin —Advirtió Miroku antes de volver a su labor de revisar los billetes, estaba cerca de detener a un importante falsificador, y la prueba más importante estaba en sus manos, gracias a la joven, ella por su parte guardo la tarjeta en su bolsillo y se retiró de la oficina siguiendo a Sango, jugar con las gemelas del matrimonio siempre lograba distraerla.

***SXR***

Al bajar del auto, su instinto le confirmó que alguien lo seguía, sutilmente miró de reojo pero no percibió a esa persona, desde que despertó por la mañana, sintió la vigilancia en su cuello, pero quien quiera que fuera era un profesional, por más que buscaba donde podía estar, no lo encontraba.

Él no podía ser, Sesshomaru lo descartó, ya tenía todo lo que quería, ¿que más podría buscar ahora? Quizás no sabía cómo usar lo que tomó y esperaba llevarse algo más. Con una señal indicó que reforzaran la seguridad de la empresa; tanto en las oficinas como en los laboratorios, debía detenerlo pronto, pero primero averiguaría donde lo podría encontrar, el asunto se manejaba con absoluto hermetismo, si alguien se llegaba a enterar de lo que les habían robado a las empresas Taisho, las acciones se irían al suelo y su cabeza rodaría como el responsable de aquel artefacto y su desaparición.

Ella por su parte, apoyada en la moto a una cuadra de la empresa, meditaba sobre tener la suficiente información sobre aquel hombre como para escribir su biografía no autorizada, entrar a su casa no fue fácil pero valió la pena, la información y las fotografías eran a prueba de errores, en doce horas de cuidadosa vigilancia, había descubierto el alma y pecados de Sesshomaru Taisho y en esos momentos, a unos metros de él, podía saber con qué clase de hombre trataría.

Se cambio de ropa rápidamente, en el baño de un restorán, una falda oscura, camisa Blanca y una bata del mismo tono, era el informe que le permitiría el acceso a aquel establecimiento de máxima seguridad, recogió su largo cabello y terminó por adornar su juvenil rostro con unas gafas. Estaba lista para conocer en persona a S. T.

Sesshomaru entró en su oficina, se dirigió al escritorio rebosante de memorándum, dejó su laptop ahí y giró para dar la cara al intruso; sentado en el sillón de la esquina.

—Así que tú fuiste quien entró a mi casa… —su expresión en ningún momento fue de sorpresa, ¿la estaba esperando?

—No parece sorprendido por mi presencia —vio al hombre serio pero tranquilo

— ¿No sabes acaso quién soy? —apoyándose en el escritorio cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Lo sé, y es por eso que me sorprenden sus errores… —confiaba en su plan y tenia poco tiempo.

« ¿Errores?» se preguntó Sesshomaru.

—Punto uno: jamás entregue una tarjeta de presentación a sujetos tan mediocres, cualquiera podría saber quién es el cliente —Lanzó las tres tarjetas unidas cada una con una foto del sujeto que las portaba y como terminó —Punto dos: no saber elegir sus peones…

Sesshomaru vio de reojo las fotografías, era cierto, los tres sujetos habían sido contratados por él.

—…—Por más que intentó fijar su vista para ver la cara de la mujer que hablaba; no pudo, estaba muy oscura su oficina, mala costumbre la de no abrir nunca las cortinas— ¿Qué buscas aquí?

—Si quiere encontrar a Naraku, debe saber que trabajo sola y debe acatar mis reglas, usted no interfiere en mi investigación, y solo cuando cumplo mi misión es cuando nos volvemos a ver, usted paga mis servicios y yo le entrego a la presa listo para ser cazado.

— ¿Eres así de buena?

—Lo soy…—Sesshomaru caminó hacia el otro lado del escritorio tomando asiento.

—Cual es tu precio… —a Rin le pareció muy fácil la aceptación.

—Mi contrato esta en el primer cajón del escritorio, si; el que tiene seguro, una vez firmado, déjelo en el estacionamiento, yo lo recuperaré y comenzaré mi labor —Sesshomaru extendió la mano para abrir el cajón —Yo que usted no haría eso, si activa la alama, yo activaré una bomba de humo que coloque como pase de salida, los detectores de humo no solo mojaran documentos importantes, también arruinaran equipos eléctricos y le aseguro, ningún guardia llegará…

Retiró la mano de la alarma, esa mujer había pensado bien las cosas.

— ¿Buscas dinero o hay algo más?

—Si yo lo encuentro, usted deberá llevarlo a las autoridades, nada de justicia por sus manos— Ri se puso de pie— No hay mas condiciones importantes…

—No respondiste mi pregunta

—Y no lo haré, cumplo con mi parte usted con la suya, ni siquiera debemos vernos las caras. — dio media vuelta y comenzó a abandonar la oficina —Hasta pronto Sesshomaru Taisho —Y se retiró.

Sesshomaru apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y meditó unos momentos, luego abrió el cajón donde encontró dos copias del mencionado contrato.

«Yo Sesshomaru, no caigo en juegos de niñas…»

Rin salió un poco tensa, pero sentada tras un auto en el estacionamiento se relajó, ese hombre era extraño, esperaba alguna reacción de su parte pero conservo la calma en todo momento.

« ¿Buscas dinero o algo más?»

—Las dos cosas Señor Taisho —respondió a si misma recordando la deuda de aquel peligroso y escurridizo sujeto.

Escuchó el ascensor abrirse y rápidamente se agachó para no ser descubierta, no debía bajar la guardia hasta salir del edificio, esa clase de cosas eran de principiantes y ella no lo era.

Por un espejo retrovisor vio que un hombre mayor tiraba unos papeles en un gran contenedor de basura y volvía al ascensor murmurando maldiciones.

«Vaya, eso fue rápido…»

Cuando se cercioro de estar sola nuevamente, se subió al basurero y entrando a este, recogió el contrato firmado, con prisa lo dobló; metió en su maletín y abandonó el edificio, una vez afuera cambio nuevamente su ropa y partió a un lugar seguro, después de meterse en un basurero lo único que deseaba era una ducha.

***SXR***

Luego del relajante e higiénico baño, se paseo envuelta en una toalla y descalza por su pequeño departamento, tenía tan pocas cosas en él; que parecía mucho más grande, sirviéndose un café se sentó bajo la ventana a meditar sus acciones, odiaba trabajar a espaldas de Miroku, pero si él se enteraba que buscaría a Naraku, se lo prohibiría, ¿Qué debía ser más importante, su deuda o su confianza? Vio el maletín y desganada lo abrió para revisar el contrato, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y luego dieron paso al enojo.

"Tus reglas; no las mías, encuentra a Naraku y tu recompensa será el doble, sino; desaparece por tu bien, donde no pueda encontrarte jamás"

Firma, sesshomaru Taisho.

Después del mensaje, encontró un contrato distinto al fabricado por ella, con la firma de ambos en él. Pero lo que verdaderamente la molesto; fue encontrar entre los papeles, una fotografía de ella sonriendo y una dirección con una hora especifica, ese hombre ya sabía quién era, debía reconocerlo, era bueno, ¿pero si era tan bueno, porque contratar investigadores de tan bajo nivel? Miró el reloj de pared y corrió a vestirse, le enseñaría un par de cosas a ese hombre y luego destruiría el contrato, había sido un error creer que podía tratar con él, sin duda, Miroku la mataría.

Sesshomaru estaba de pie a la sombra de un árbol manteniendo los ojos cerrados se veía tan tranquilo que parecía dormido, Rin, después de vigilarlo unos minutos, metió sus binoculares en el casco de la moto y decidió acercarse, la paz que tenia el hombre en su semblante la hizo caminar despacio, incluso ponerse algo nerviosa.

—Llegas tarde —dijo sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Estaba durmiendo, puede hacerlo parado? —preguntó sin pensar.

—...— Abrió los ojos para observarla, no se veía para nada inteligente, por ende omitiría por completo la absurda pregunta.

—A un idiota se le ocurrió tirar el contrato a la basura y tuve que ducharme después de eso —no sabía porque pero prefería excusarse.

—...—siguió mirándola fijo, algo que ya empezaba a incomodarla.

—Por cierto, esto no es mío... —dijo mientras estiraba la mano entregando los papeles

—Es tu contrato, verás que soy... Generoso.

—¡Lo cambio todo!, no puedo aceptar esto..., ¿no quiere también que le dé un baño de esponja? —estaba molesta pero intento contenerse.

—... —La miró sin entender el sarcasmo.

—... —Rin frunció la boca, ¿en que diablos se había metido?

—Te reportarás conmigo todos los días, tengas información relevante o no, seguirás al pie de la letra mis instrucciones, y no darás un paso sin mi autorización.

—Creo que no escuchó la parte de "no acepto"...

—Tú viniste a mí por un motivo, si no crees ser capaz de encontrarlo...

—Lo soy, pero no puedo seguir sus reglas.

—Lo harás.

—... —Rin sintió un escalofrío, suspiró para calmarse y luego acotó—, ¿al menos tengo su palabra de que lo entregara a las autoridades?

—No, lo que haga con él después de que lo encuentre; no te incumbe.

— ¿Sabe? Ese hombre es muy malo; no solo peligroso, disfruta mas el daño emocional que el físico... —Sesshomaru la miró, parecía conocerlo—, no caiga en su juego señor...

La quedó mirando unos momentos mientras ella se iba camino a su moto, no caería en los Juegos de Naraku, simplemente tendría su venganza, nadie osaba creerse superior a Sesshomaru Taisho.

* * *

hola chicas, volví! feliz año nuevo a tod s! se que tengo pendientes pero no me pude resistir, estoy por terminar Alma y siguiendo Trazando destinos, pero me me complicó, lo reconozco... en fin ojala les guste, besotes Yuki.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Estaba sentada en una banca de plaza; meditando lo sucedido unas horas atrás, el porqué habia aceptado trabajar para él; era una incógnita difícil de ignorar, algo en ese hombre no le transmitía rabia, mas bien recelo sobre lo que ocultaba, sintió culpa por traicionar a Miroku, si él o Sango se llegaban a enterar que perseguiría a Naraku; los destrozaría, suficiente daño habia hecho ese sujeto para que ella removiera aquellos dolorosos recuerdos; que sus amigos intentaban con tanta fuerza olvidar...

—Rin, ¿columpio o resbalin?

—...— Parpadeó unos segundos— ¿qué?

—Que si quieres jugar en el columpio o en el resbalin...— las gemelas se miraron leyendo la mente de la otra, y se sentaron cada una a un lado de la joven confundida.

—Te gusta un chico, ¿verdad? —Preguntó la gemela del lado izquierdo.

—...— Más confundida estaba.

—A las niñas mas grandes les gustan los chicos, no sabemos por qué, pero cuando están enamoradas, siempre andan distraídas... —comentó la gemela del lado derecho.

Rin sonrio, esas pequeñas siempre alegraban su existencia.

—No estoy enamorada —pensó por un momento en Sesshomaru y confirmó sus palabras; con una expresión de "jamás"—, solo me pregunto porque las personas... —se arrepintió de conversar ese tema con niñas de 6 años—… que las personas no jueguen lo suficiente ¡si están entretenido! —salió corriendo para que las niñas la atraparan, eso la animaría y las pequeñas no se preocuparían.

Mientras corría escapando de sus incansables perseguidoras, recordó a su nuevo cliente, lo que vio en su casa; mas bien lo que faltaba, no había encontrado fotos, objetos o huellas de que hubiera alguien mas en su vida, se mantenía al margen de las relaciones sociales, dedujo; que el hombre que encontraría habia atacado algo de su vida profesional, si Naraku le habia causado algún mal, lo ayudaría, bien conocía Rin el sentimiento de soledad, y lo maravilloso de saber que alguien te tiende la mano, aunque no muy convencida de que aquel hombre aceptara su preocupación o agradeciera sus buenas intenciones.

***SXR***

A las 8 de la tarde las gemelas estaban listas para dormir, Rin se habia bañado con ellas, y aunque el baño terminó en desastre, entre las tres dejaron la casa completa como nueva, una excelente forma de agotar a las pequeñas, Sango llegó una hora después, agotada, lanzó lejos los zapatos de tacón y por un minuto; creyó haberse equivocado de dirección.

—Sango bienvenida a casa... —saludó la joven con una gran sonrisa.

—Rin, ¿hiciste aseo? Solo te pedí que cuidaras a las niñas —se sintió culpable, hacer horas extras, era un calvario; pero algo necesario.

—Lo hicimos juntas; fue fácil, están listas para dormir y la cena estará servida en poco... —se quitó el delantal, tomando su casco para partir.

—Rin, no es necesario...

—Es mi forma de agradecer sus cuidados, bien, me voy, ¡provecho!

Antes de poder decir mas, Rin se fue; dejando un "gracias" en los labios de Sango, la mujer miró su casa ordenada, olio la cena lista y sonrio, se daría un baño y esperaría a su marido para una noche romántica.

***SXR***

Rin al montar su moto sabia perfectamente cual seria su destino, manejó por las oscuras calles de la ciudad hasta unos suburbios muy elegantes, la casa que pensaba visitar; era las mas alejada, sin duda el dueño no gustaba de la compañía.

Entró como quien llega a su propia casa; la cerradura de la puerta fue fácil de violar, se dirigió a la cocina y ahí comenzó nuevamente su labor.

Sesshomaru estación el auto en el garage y fue directo al salón, esperaba que una copa aliviara lo duro y exhaustivo del día, se sentía presionado, si no encontraban pronto a Naraku, tendría que dar explicaciones y él no explicaba nada a nadie.

Centró su atención en unos ruidos en la cocina, sacando un arma de su gabinete, caminó sigiloso hasta la puerta entre abierta y vio con molestia la visita inesperada que se encontraba ahí.

—Buenas noches señor sesshomaru —Rin habia cocinado la cena para dos, ¿cómo no sintió el aroma?

—Que haces aquí, no te he llamado... —guardo el arma, no la necesitaría.

—Vine porque comenzamos con el pie izquierdo —limpiándose las manos extendió la derecha —Rin, mucho gusto.

—Se como te llamas… —contestó parco, no le gustaban las sorpresas, y la hora de las presentaciones habia pasado.

—Si trabajaremos juntos es mejor tener un buen trato de parte de los dos —se sirvió lo preparado y sentó en el mesón a comer, sesshomaru la seguía con la mirada.

En silencio siguieron; tal vez media hora más, cuando Rin terminó de cenar, recogió lo sucio y se marchó tranquila, por su parte sesshomaru tomó su cena y con plato incluido, lo tiró a la basura, no cruzaron palabras, pero no la había corrido como supuso y para él, aunque extraño, el tiempo compartido tampoco habia sido en vano.

***SXR***

Entró en un bar desconocido; como todas las noches, se sentó a la barra y mientras bebía, sintió una mirada en su espalda.

— ¿En qué andas ahora Rin?— el hombre se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Sabes que a estos lugares no les gusta la presencia de los policías? —Preguntó sin mirarlo, demostrar que lo conocía traería problemas a sus planes.

—No repetiré la pregunta, ¿o prefieres responder en la comisaría?

—...— bufo fastidiada, cuando quería ser insistente el hombre, lo conseguía —Quiero formar una banda de cuerdas, yo toco el ukelele y tu el charango, será maravilloso, haremos… —Koga tomó el vaso de Rin y lo vació tras la barra — ¡oye! Me lo estaba tomando…

—Tu banda de cuerdas puede esperar, no te metas en problemas sabes que siempre te vigilo.

—Se nota—hizo una expresión de hastío— Tu pagas la cuenta, o te acuso de abuso de autoridad… —ante la sonrisa coqueta de la joven, Koga dejó el dinero sobre la barra— ¿Te preocupas por mí? —preguntó sin pensar.

—Lamentaré el día que encuentre tu cuerpo muerto en una zanja, estoy seguro, no seré el único…

Guardo silencio y medito, odiaba cuando Koga le advertía el peligro, pero era tarde para arrepentirse.

—No te preocupes —sonrió—sabes que estaré bien — y Koga se fue, tal como llegó.

Rin pidió otro trago, lo tomó rápido y se fue también, ser vista con un policía no era buena política en esa clase de lugares, ya que el detective había arruinado su noche, aprovecharía de descansar.

***SXR***

Con maletín en mano y dispuesta a todo, infló el pecho para entrar con la cabeza en alto, caminó por los pasillos indicados hasta llegar al último piso, donde encontraría a su nuevo jefe.

—Busco a Sesshomaru Taisho —Habló seria al asistente— soy Kagome Higurashi, él me está esperando.

Jacken la miró de arriba abajo, endureciendo más la mirada de la mujer gracias al escrutinio, avisó por el intercomunicador, y sin palabras le indicó que pasara.

—Buenos días, soy Kagome Higurashi —Dijo inmediatamente al cruzar la puerta.

—…. —levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía en la mano, indicándole así que tomara asiento.

—Mis estudios abarcan desde el…

—Conozco sus estudios Señorita Higurashi…—interrumpió lo que sería una larga lista de logros.

—Entonces sabrá que no vengo a ocupar el lugar de Kikyo, vengo a ganar el mío.

—Que sabe del trabajo de Kikyo…

—Que era ultra secreto y muy peligroso.

—Que le sirvan de algo las comparaciones con Kikyo… recuerde como terminó, retírese —volvió a enterrar la cabeza en los documentos dando término así, a la entrevista personal obligatoria.

Kagome cerró la boca de golpe e hizo lo ordenado, se retiró de la oficina, al cerrar la puerta tras ella, suspiró, ese hombre era conocido por sus palabras escuetas y su trato distante.

«Mejor así»

Caminó hacia el ascensor sin despedirse de Jacken, quien ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarla, no necesitaba cruzar mas palabras con ellos, sus funciones serian en los laboratorios, allí se sentiría cómoda.

Al abrirse las puertas, de frente se encontró con un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos dorados; muy parecido a su jefe, desvío la vista del desconocido, ingresando al ascensor, marcó el primer piso y la puerta lentamente se cerró, alcanzó a observar como tampoco el asistente le había dirigido la palabra al hombre, sólo presionó un botón y avisó de su presencia.

***SXR***

— ¿Que tal el nuevo instrumento? —Sesshomaru lanzó la foto de Rin deslizándola por el escritorio —Es muy joven Sesshomaru, deberías hacerla a un lado de inmediato.

—Ella encontró las tarjetas, las tres, si no cumple su trabajo al menos será una buena carnada.

—La mujer que salió… ¿es el reemplazo de Kikyo? —cambio el tema, sintiendo pena por la joven risueña de la foto.

—… —era obvia la respuesta.

—Quizás sea un problema el que sea mujer...—comentó distraído y la mirada baja.

—No te acerques a ella a entonces —Acompañó la advertencia con una penetrante mirada, a sabiendas que el real problema era él, no ella.

Si mas palabras entre ellos, Inuyasha se retiró frunciendo el ceño, para él, Kikyo había sido la mujer de su vida, y la profesional más capacitada según su criterio, odiaba que Sesshomaru la hubiera reemplazado tan rápido; pero debían hacer creer que el proyecto seguía en marcha con óptimas condiciones.

Kagome al llegar al laboratorio se sintió una invasora, todo en el lugar hablaba de su antigua dueña.

«No soy ella, soy mejor...» Se repitió mentalmente para darse valor y comenzó a sacar todo lo que le recordara a la prodigio.

Tocaron la puerta que estaba abierta y en el marco, vio a un joven con rostro amable; esperando que le permitiera pasar.

—Buenos días señorita Higurashi, soy Hojo, seré su asistente...—extendió la mano para saludar a la mujer que lo miraba dudosa.

—Buenos días Hojo, bueno ya sabes mi nombre, ¿que mas puedes decir de mi? —Preguntó a la defensiva, seguía sintiéndose una invasora.

—Que tiene un currículum impresionante, amplios conocimientos, y ha sido bien recomendada para esta labor —dijo todo con una sonrisa amable.

—Disculpa mi rudeza —se sentó en su sillón— creo que nadie me quiere aquí, todos extrañan a Kikyo.

—La señorita Kikyo era buena en su trabajo, ¿pero sabe? —Se acercó a Kagome para susurrar la última parte— ella jamás sonreia...

Y Kagome sonrió, por primera vez en ese nuevo empleo se sintió cómoda, salieron de la oficina para conocer el basto laboratorio, conversando y riendo.

Pero a alguien no le gustó la imagen de ellos dos tan cercanos, se mantuvo a distancia, pero los acompañó en todo momento, habia mucho en juego y una nueva mujer no lo vendría a arruinar.

***SXR***

Rin llegó al despacho de Miroku tarde como siempre, vio unas sombras en la oficina, supuso clientes, pero prefirió investigar primero, con cuidado subió a un banquillo al final del pasillo, golpeó con la mano un poco el techo, este cedió y subió a el sin dificultad, agradecía profundamente su contextura delgada y lo amplio de las ventilas, se deslizó como un reptil y llegó a la rejilla sobre la oficina de su amigo, los hombres ya se iban, Miroku los miraba serio.

— ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué? —El hombre se detuvo y sin mirar acotó.

—No le pagamos para eso —Y se retiraron.

Miroku arrugó su expresión, estaba molesto; se sentía utilizado, pero Rin; lo vio tocar su mano y ese simple acto logró calmar su frustración.

— ¿Quienes eran? —Miroku dio un salto, cuando Rin asomó su cabeza por la ventila.

— ¡¿Porque siempre haces eso?! —Colocó la silla para que la joven pudiera bajar, está guardo silencio esperando su respuesta.

—Vinieron a pagar nuestros servicios por el caso de los billetes falsos, es un caso resuelto.

—No, no lo es, se suponía que debían llevarla a las autoridades.

—Eso ya no nos concierne, hicimos lo que pidieron, pagaron, lo que suceda luego no es nuestro problema — se sentó tratando de concentrarse en sus otros trabajos, ni él se creía sus palabras— Ve el lado positivo, tenemos dinero y hoy la familia saldrá a cenar, por cierto gracias por tu ayuda ayer...

—No lo menciones... —Quedo pensativa, ¿qué pretendían hacer con la información recabada por ella?

«Yura zakasagami...» El nombre resonó en sus oídos como una especie de iluminación, « ¿como no lo vi antes?»

—Tengo que irme... —corrió hacia la puerta—Te llamaré para saber donde cenaran y si aun puedo alcanzarlos...

Miroku la miro serio, escrutandola con la mirada —Rin… —la joven detuvo sus pasos sin mirarlo—, no hagas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir… —la amenaza sonó clara para la joven.

—Confía en mi... —Sonrió forzadamente pero Miroku no la descubrió— quiero ver a alguien que conocí anoche —mintió descaradamente y salió casi corriendo.

Miroku la miro confundido y luego se preguntó

— ¿Alguien que conoció?, ¿tendrá novio? —Le preguntaría a Sango...

Pensó en llamar a Sesshomaru por teléfono informando de la pista que tenia, pero prefierio hablarlo en persona, miró de reojo por su hombro, dos hombres la seguían, sacó su celular, marcando discado rápido.

—Jimenji... —Contesto un silencio al otro lado de la línea— necesito pedirte un favor...

***SXR***

Vio mucho movimiento fuera de las oficinas, el edificio parecía haber reforzado su seguridad por alguna visita importante, varios autos estacionados en la entrada le indicaron que tenía poco tiempo si deseaba hablar con él, miró su credencial falsa, supuso que no sería suficiente para permitirle el ingreso.

Un pitido del celular le indicó dos mensajes, el primero que el favor estaba listo, junto con su precio y el segundo, los planos del edificio, mandó un beso mental a Jimenji, era el mejor Hacker del mundo y mas agradecía que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, abrió los planos con una sonrisa y detallando los puntos necesarios, se preparó para una vez más violar sus protocolos y precauciones, se sentía una espía de las películas y como tal comenzó su labor.

Sesshomaru estaba sentado escribiendo en su laptop, había sido informado de la "importante visita" pero no se movió, si quería verlo, que fuera ella, él no se movería. Abrió el cajón donde guardaba el contrato de la cazarecompenzas con su foto adjuntada, la vio fijamente el rostro sonriente de la joven, detalló sus facciones intentando saber más de ella, cuando una pregunta se materializó, ¿Cuántos años tendría? Se veía joven, demasiado para la difícil misión encomendada, dio vuelta la foto y volvió a guardarla, la verdad; no le interesaba ella, si conseguía su propósito bien y si no que al menos sirviera para despertar la incomodidad de Naraku y este apareciera… «Una idea absurda», ella no sería capaz de dar con él ni en un millón de años, solo era una niña jugando al detective.

Se levantó de su sillón y arregló el cuello de su traje, si no podía concentrarse en el trabajo, daría rápidamente término a la molesta visitante.

«Toc, toc» despacito sonaron los toques en el vidrio y dándole la espalda Sesshomaru; cerró los ojos para no demostrar su enojo, su oficina estaba en el piso 15, ¿No estaba tan loca o Si?

—…— Si, si lo estaba, Rin estaba apoyada en la ventana esperando que su cliente la abriera — ¿Acaso no sabes a qué altura estas? —si se caía y mataba, cosa segura, él tendría que explicar muchas cosas.

—Lo sé, y por lo mismo no debió demorarse tanto… —Recriminó con diversión, su adrenalina estaba a mil —tengo una pista importante, ¿quiere saber como la conseguí?

—…—la observó con duda, ¿pista, tan rápido?

—Bien, descubrí… —otro pitido del celular indicó un nuevo mensaje.

Sesshomaru la miró tensando su expresión para ocultar la sorpresa, frente a la cara de orgasmo de Rin, no entendió al principio; pero cuando la joven sacó su celular del escote, dedujo lo placentero de la vibración y la comodidad, al no tener bolsillos; de guardarlo ahí.

«Sandeces» entre cerró la mirada, ¿Ahora justificaba sus locuras?

Rin leyó el mensaje rápido, y guardo nuevamente el celular— debemos apurarnos, vienen subiendo por el ascensor…

—…—

Sin mayores explicaciones, tomó de los brazos a Sesshomaru acomodándolo en otro ángulo, dentro de su desconcierto; el hombre no opuso resistencia ante los movimientos de la joven, todo fue rápido y extraño, Sesshomaru no lo imagino, Rin se paró en puntas de pie, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y robo de sus labios un suave pero sensual beso, degustando por separado tanto el labio inferior como el superior.

La expresión de Sesshomaru no cambio cuando Rin tomo distancia y abrió los ojos, la joven seguía sonriendo, ni una gota de vergüenza se filtro en sus mejillas o mirada, más bien parecía haberle gustado.

—Espero no le moleste… —Dijo dándose la vuelta y anotando algo en el escritorio— era el precio por la información —Tomó un gorrito de mensajería y con él, unos papeles, contado los segundos en su reloj de pulsera, se colocó tras la puerta.

—Sesshomaru… —interrumpió Inuyasha abriendo la puerta —te buscan… — vio que había alguien tras la puerta, ladeó la cabeza confundido, pero no alcanzó a preguntar, antes que la visita hiciera acto de entrada, Rin se escurrió para salir — ¿Mensajería? —Preguntó confundido Inuyasha.

—…—Sesshomaru aun estaba intentando entender lo sucedido, caminó hacia su escritorio y leyó lo apuntado por Rin, un nombre y una dirección.

«Yura Zakasagami…»

—Señor Sesshomaru… —con la voz de la mujer, guardó el papel en su bolsillo interno, ante la mirada de Inuyasha —me da gusto volver a verlo… —hizo una elegante reverencia.

—Sara… —Sin mirarla; la nombró, pero no tenia cabeza para ponerle atención.

—Siento alegría de que aun recuerde mi nombre… —No lo recordaba, se lo habían informado hace poco — …espero no incomodarlo con mi visita, se que está muy ocupado, pero deseaba saludarlo.

—…—No sabía de qué hablar y tampoco quería, Rin llevaba ventaja y no quería que la joven lo arruinara.

—Es una bella estación, la que nos colma con su presencia… —lo empezaba a aburrir y hostigar —desearía quizás usted… — ¡rápido! —…salir a caminar un día conmigo.

—¿…? — Lo que le faltaba, una romántica empedernida y una roba besos —No —Contesto seco—, como bien dijo, estoy muy ocupado.

«Bastardo…» casi pudo leer el insulto en la mente de Inuyasha, cuando tomó un par de cosas de su escritorio y salió de su oficina dejando a los presentes estáticos.

¿Qué podía hacer que Sesshomaru perdiera sus modales y saliera apurado?

—Naraku…

* * *

Hola! espero que les guste, este capitulo, quiero crear algo diferente, a lo que siempre escribo, cualquier duda o acotación, siempre las recibo feliz, si tienen otra idea para el titulo de la historia se los agradecería, no me convence todavía, gracias por seguirla, realmente los capítulos no dicen mucho pero pretendo de a poco ir filtrando la información, besotes Yuki.


	3. Chapter 3

Cazadora capitulo 3

No tardó en llegar a su auto y ponerlo en marcha, poca relevancia tenia la visita de Sara en esos momentos, esa mujer había esperado mucho por ese encuentro; podía esperar un poco más, por el espejo retrovisor vio a Jacken queriendo alcanzarlo, pero no sabía que encontraría o si era buena idea ir acompañado, de mala gana se detuvo unos momentos y Jacken corrió a subirse, tenía más dudas que su jefe, pero no quería que fuera solo, podía ser una trampa.

Paró su travesía gracias a un semáforo en rojo, su mente por un segundo se nubló y recordó el beso robado, ¿qué clase de pago era ese y para quién? Porque para él no fue.

Siguió manejando gracias al GPS donde ingresó la dirección y dio con una peluquería. Dudo unos momentos, pero al ver la puerta abierta: pero junta, entró.

La peluquería parecía normal, incluso aun en funcionamiento, recorrió el lugar con cuidado de tocar algo y una puerta llamó su atención, siguió el pasillo ante sus ojos, sacó su arma nuevamente, por si encontraba alguna sorpresa y frente a él, una nueva puerta.

***SXR***

«Lamentaré el día que encuentre tu cuerpo muerto en una zanja, estoy seguro, no seré el único…»

«Maldito Koga, que se cree ¿Nostradamus? », Lo golpearía donde más duele si se lo volvía a encontrar.

—Está muerta... —La voz de Rin sonó fría en la silenciosa habitación, tanto así; que Sesshomaru al entrar le apuntó—, lleva casi cinco horas así — vio a la mujer que yacía ahorcada y colgada —, la sangre se estanca en sus pies, pero aun no es completamente notorio.

—…—Al diablo con las señas de cuanto llevaba muerta, lo que llamó su atención era que la soga estaba hecha de cabello.

—El cabello era su fetiche… —Rin comentó al notar el escrutinio de su cliente y siguió sacando fotos a todo lo que podría ser una pista.

Sesshomaru observó a su alrededor, casi todo parecía hecho de cabello, eso no era un fetiche, era un grave trastorno psiquiátrico.

—Era peluquera… —Rin se giró para verlo de frente, ¿de verdad esa era su gran descubrimiento?—, no entiendo que tiene que ver con Naraku… —aunque odiara admitirlo, aun no veía la relación.

Okey, si, tenía que explicárselo, tampoco para ella fue obvio.

—Bien, como veras Yura era peluquera, al principio este salón fue reconocido como uno de los mejores de Japón, llegando clientas de primer nivel, pero Yura no pudo controlar mucho tiempo sus "instintos" y si bien tenía un don para cortar y moldear cabello, luego de un tiempo comenzó a cortarlo como ella quería, no como le pedían y a quedarse con él, unos meses después del primer "incidente" el salón debió haber quebrado, pero seguía presentando informes con ganancias, vinieron a mí para investigarlo y averigüe que la única forma de mantenerlo era lavando dinero a cambio de una cosa…

— ¿Cabello? —Preguntó con un dejo de burla.

—Pues sí, para usted no tiene lógica pero para mí sí, ya que encontré algo que no me esperaba.

—…—la miró esperando la grandiosa revelación.

—Cabello de una empleada suya, se llamaba Kikyo…

—Cómo sabes que era de ella…

—Análisis, tengo contactos en todas partes, y por un par de favores, le hicieron reconocimiento de ADN a la muestra que encontré.

— ¿Donde está la muestra?

—Una vez que llevo las muestras al laboratorio no las puedo recuperar, es la única regla —no le agrado la respuesta, pero a Rin poco le importó, eso era parte del caso anterior—, estuve vigilándola por dos semanas, la primera estuve las 24 horas y luego solo por las noches… —Sesshomaru recorría la escena del crimen, escuchando el relato—, era cuando venían a dejar el dinero, ella lo usaba para comprar los productos para su trabajo, pero nunca supe de dónde sacaba el dinero limpio.

Rin terminó de sacar fotos y colocándose guantes de látex revisó todo lo que pudo, intentando dejarlo tal cual, le extendió unos guantes a Sesshomaru, pero este no se los colocó, los utilizó para levantar cosas, pero en general; poco se interesó.

—Aun no se a donde quieres llegar…

—Hace unas horas, fueron a cancelar el trabajo, llevándose las pruebas que tenía en mi poder —habló en singular, no quería que Sesshomaru se enterara que trabajaba con Miroku, menos que lo involucrara —, se llevaron todo y dieron el caso por finalizado, cuando se suponía debían presentar las pruebas a las autoridades…

—…—Aun no entendía el punto de Rin y estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

—Esos hombres tenían una araña tatuada en el cuello y enviaron a dos más para seguirme —Sesshomaru la miró, ¿si la estaban siguiendo, no llegarían ahí también?

—Los despiste antes de ir a su oficina… —leyó su mente, su preocupación era lógica —, pero veo que de igual manera llegamos tarde, debieron matarla antes de ir por los billetes falsos, me llama la atención que dejaran todo igual, buscaron entre sus cosas; pero con la precaución de no hacerlo notorio… supongo que esperaban que primero llegara la policía…

—…—Quería preguntar cómo lo sabía, pero la niña no podía saber más que él.

—Las trenzas de cabello están regadas por el suelo, Yura las amaba tanto; que las cepillaba varias veces al día y las guardaba con mucho cuidado.

Rin caminó por el lugar y una trenza de color negro llamo su atención, al tomarla noto algo duro en su interior, pero cuando fue a comentarlo, Sesshomaru la calló...

— ¿Hueles eso?

—No…

—Es olor a alcohol… —Tomó la mano de la joven y rápidamente comenzó a salir de la peluquería, sacó su arma del estuche escondido en su traje y la colocó a la altura de su pecho —, debemos irnos, hay alguien más aquí…

—Debemos avisar que está muerta… —lo detuvo con un jalón de su mano tomada, Sesshomaru la miró con enojo, ¿acaso no entendía el riesgo que corrían?

—Bien dijiste; está muerta, no se puede hacer más por ella, a menos que quieras morir en el incendio.

— ¡¿Incendio?! —se aterró, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el hombre.

—El suelo esta húmedo con Alcohol, este lugar será una gran fogata en pocos minutos —volvió a tirar de su mano y Rin se dejo guiar.

Con cuidado y sin que nadie los viera, llegaron a pocos pasos de la entrada.

— ¡Por ahí no! —Tiró nuevamente a Sesshomaru haciendo que los dos quedaran agachados.

—Deben estar esperando a que salgamos… —dijo sin levantar la cabeza, pero asomando un pequeño espejo —, los veo, son tres hombres los que están afuera, pero no son lo que me seguían, no saben que estoy aquí…

—Cuál es tu plan… —habló con los dientes apretados sabiendo que tenía razón.

Abrió su celular y buscó los planos de la peluquería, debía tener alguna otra salida.

—No hay tiempo...— Dijo Sesshomaru jalando de nuevo a Rin, pero esta vez hacia la puerta trasera, se encontraron con un hombre en el pasillo y Sesshomaru no dudo en dispararle dándole en el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha, así no los seguiría. Rin en silencio se dejaba llevar su cliente, definitivamente tenía buena puntería y mucha decisión. Al llegar a la puerta vio que no había personas ahí y la abrió de una patada, sacó primero el arma, apuntando a todas partes y Rin vio que un auto les hacia cambio de luces.

—Por ahí— le indicó la joven con la mano suelta.

El auto partió hacia ellos y subieron rápido en la parte de atrás, Jacken aceleró y arrodillada en el asiento; dándose vuelta, Rin pudo ver la explosión de la peluquería, como Sesshomaru aun no la soltaba, con la explosión; Rin se refugió en su regazo escondiendo la cabeza, Jacken y su jefe se vieron por el espejo retrovisor y sin decir algo, el asistente supo a dónde dirigirse...

***SXR***

En el estacionamiento de la gran casa de Sesshomaru, Rin se dignó a levantar la cabeza de las piernas del hombre, pero él no intento moverla antes tampoco, más bien, dejó que poco a poco se relajara, cuando el auto se detuvo Sesshomaru bajó y Rin tras él, Jacken quiso regañarla por sus acciones "poco valientes" pero con una mirada de su jefe calló.

—Entra— ordenó a la joven que parecía muda y esta obedeció sin objeción.

Rin se fue directo al baño y se lavó la cara, los alaridos llegaron a ella nuevamente, cayó al suelo tapándose los oídos, una vez más escuchaba los gritos de aquel día, se puso los audífonos puso música de su celular y se quedó ahí por un largo rato.

Sesshomaru fue directo a cambiarse de ropa, revisó la herida que tenía en el costado izquierdo, pero; para bien, la bala solo había rozado, no sintió en ese momento el tacto ardiente de la bala, y si lo hubiera sentido, poco habría importado, no se iba a detener por nada, su vida y la de la joven dependieron de eso, supo que tomó la mejor decisión. Después de la ducha, más fresco; aunque con algo de dolor, fue a servirse una copa al estudio, Jacken esperaba para atenderlo, sirvió su trago preferido y le entregó el celular, Inuyasha llamaba por quinta vez y sabían, no se detendría.

—Que quieres— contestó cansado

—Tienes algo que ver con la explosión de una peluquería, ¿no te gustó el nuevo estilo?

— ¿Por qué supones que estuve ahí?

—No se queman muy seguido esa clase de lugares….

Vio pasar a Rin hacia la terraza, he inmediatamente cortó la llamada, sin importarle la opinión de Inuyasha al otro lado de la línea, la siguió con la mirada; pasando por la cocina, viéndola tomar una jarra con jugo, que colocó en la mesa de la terraza; junto con un vaso y con la sonrisa mas falsa que pudo verle, vio como se sacaba una foto con el celular, no entendió para qué, pero cuando el celular comenzó a timbrar; la vio respirar profundo y contestar con tono más fingido.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? Cálmate, claro que estoy bien, estoy en la casa de una amiga... ¡Que sucedió que! Oh que terrible, ¿no quieres que averigüe? Claro que no estaba ahí, dijiste que era un caso cerrado... No, no estoy mintiendo...

— ¡Rin...!— La voz de Sesshomaru sonó tan fuerte que Miroku la pudo escuchar.

—Bueno, no es amiga precisamente...— Siguió la conversación y le dio una mirada de advertencia a Sesshomaru para que no se metiera —te enviare una foto, estoy aquí hace dos horas... No, no estoy haciendo "eso"—susurro bajito, agachándose para hablar— nos vemos más tarde, ¡te quiero!

Cortó la llamada con una mirada de reproche, envío la foto, bebió el jugo de la jarra y le reclamó.

—No me ayude, puedo inventar una coartada solita —Dijo haciendo una mueca infantil.

— ¿Encontraste algo relevante? —Rin dudo pero luego corrió en busca de la trenza, entregándole lo que guardaba entre las hebras, nada sacaba con guardarle secretos.

—Encontré esto en la trenza negra— sacó con cuidado una micro USB.

Sesshomaru se la arrebató de las manos e ingreso a la casa rápidamente, Rin lo tuvo que seguir casi corriendo.

— ¡Espera! —Sesshomaru la miró— desconecta primero el internet, para que nadie pueda hackear la información —Seguía sin entender a que se refería—, personas como Jimenji pueden hackear lo que sea…

— ¿El sujeto por el cual me besaste? —no pudo evitar preguntar, si había mas gente involucrada debía saberlo.

—…incluso estar viéndonos a través, de las cámaras de seguridad —dijo apuntando hacia una esquina del techo, omitiendo la interrupción de Sesshomaru— si, por él lo bese, ese fue el precio… él siempre pide cosas extrañas, pero es la primera vez que pide un beso… ¿escuchó algo de lo que dije sobre el internet? —estaba molesta, sabia que Jimenji se extralimito pero ya lo arreglaría con él.

—Jacken! Haz lo que dijo... —Ordenó antes de prender su laptop, luego averiguaría que tanto sabia el Hacker de su situación.

Al abrir el único archivo que tenia la memoria, Sesshomaru se enfrentó a una cruda realidad, no entendía lo que diablos decía, Rin estaba ansiosa, sentada frente a él, esperando conocer el contenido del archivo, miró a Sesshomaru por sobre la pantalla que le daba la espalda y su expresión de nada, la confundía, por eso; se acercó a él, avanzó hacia el hombre hincándose a su lado; para tener acceso a la información descubierta.

« ¡Diablos!» Tampoco entendía que querían decir tantos símbolos y números.

—Si usted quiere, puedo hacerle llegar la memoria a mi hacker y así entender...

—No es necesario... —Pensó en Kagome, ella debía descifrarlo, ¿pero, porque Yura lo tenía?

— ¿Por qué Yura tendría esto? —Sesshomaru la miró dándole a entender que se preguntaba lo mismo.

Se apoyó en el brazo del asiento de Sesshomaru para mantener el equilibrio y descuidadamente lo rozó, provocando así que la camisa se manchara con la poca sangre que salió de su herida.

— ¿Está usted herido? —Preguntó lo obvio

Sesshomaru no le dio importancia y siguió creando supuestos en su mente.

—Fue herido por mi culpa —Rin se arrodilló frente a él pero no para reverenciarlo, si no para verlo de frente—, prometo ser más cuidadosa y no volver a ponerlo en riesgo...

— ¿Por qué? Si no mal recuerdo fui allí por mi voluntad...— explicó con cautela.

—Si yo no... —Quiso explicarle pero no supo cómo—, yo soy la cazarecompenza cuando lo encuentre le avisaré...—la observó con detenimiento, sus ánimos volvieron tal como se fueron, su vitalidad era envidiable.

Sesshomaru la tomó del brazo casi juntando sus cabezas— Trabajarás conmigo, te reportaras a diario y se acabaron los reproches.

Después de unos momentos de mirarse fijamente, Sesshomaru creyó que Rin había entendido, pero al verla salir corriendo con la trenza en las manos, dudo que siquiera lo hubiera escuchado.

La joven tenía más preguntas que respuestas, sabía que el caso de Yura también era interés de Koga, quien tenía algunas hipótesis de como entraba dinero a sus manos.

«Ni modo, tendré que pedirle su ayuda...» Pensó Rin intentando inventar una excusa para darle a Koga.

—El cabello debe pertenecerle a Kikyo —acotó Sesshomaru tras ella tomando el cabello de manos de la joven—, mandaré a hacer un ADN pero no lo necesito, la pregunta es, porque lo guardaba Yura.

—Supongo que Kikyo lo dejo ahí, después de todo este cabello no estaba hace dos días…

—Es imposible...—escapó de la boca del hombre.

— ¿Por qué? —la joven estaba distraída pensando en excusas.

—Kikyo murió hace un mes…

—…—el silencio de Rin incomodó a Sesshomaru, ¿había otra cosa más que ella sabia y que él no?, decidió darle tiempo, no parecía la clase de gente que solía traicionar.

—…—Se tomó una pausa para ver como la joven prendía un cigarro, echando a funcionar su maltratado cerebro.

— ¿Que te pasó en la peluquería al mencionar el incendio?... —cambiar el tema, en su cabeza; pareció una excelente idea.

—...— Rin guardo silencio, ¿como se lo explicaría? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué?

—Está bien, no es necesario que me lo digas —esperaba que no lo hiciera, odiaba escuchar los "trágicos relatos" de la gente a su alrededor.

— ¡Señor Sesshomaru...!— Jacken apareció gritando acelerado e interrumpiendo el momento— Kagome Higurashi llegó señor… pero… viene con inuyasha… —Jacken se devolvió de inmediato a recibirlos, no quería mas regaños de su jefe.

—…Mis padres murieron en un incendio, lo único que recuerdo son los gritos de esa noche... —probó otra bocanada de cigarro— una persona me sacó y salvo mi vida, pero no pudo volver por mi familia, fue tarde para ellos...

—…—Sesshomaru la observó en silencio apagando el cigarro, Rin se giró para darle la espalda, y Sesshomaru asumió, para esconder las lágrimas por aquel triste recuerdo— no deberías involucrarte más en esto…

—Si no hay mas incendios, puedo soportarlo —Sonrió altiva pero sincera, era fuerte y lo demostraría cumpliendo su misión.

***SXR***

— ¡Sesshomaru! —Grito Inuyasha al verlo entrar al estudio donde Jacken los había dejado esperando, al saber que la joven iría a la casa de su hermano ofreció llevarla y así averiguar que pasaba.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la joven "instrumento" entrando después del mayor y acomodándose en el sillón, Sesshomaru tomo asiento frente a su escritorio y omitió por completo la mala educación de Rin, sin contar que su presencia no fue requerida en aquel lugar.

Con una mirada, indico a Kagome tomar asiento frente a él, sin palabras de por medio, Inuyasha se sintió en extremo incomodo, sabía que sobraba.

Imitando una película muda, Sesshomaru giro su laptop hacia la especialista, mostrándole el archivo a decodificar.

— ¿Esto fue hecho por Kikyo?

—…

—Me tomara tiempo descifrarlo —dijo Kagome con autosuficiencia, se colocó unos lentes y comenzó a trabajar.

Inuyasha le hizo una seña sutil a Sesshomaru y ambos salieron del estudio para hablar en privado, sin saberlo Kagome se quedó en compañía de una adormilada Rin.

***SXR***

Koga se mordía los labios de frustración al ver calcinada la peluquería de Yura, sabía que se desharían de ella en cualquier momento, pero aun así lo tomaron por sorpresa, cualquier evidencia o pista de sus "actividades" quedó borrada entre las cenizas, uno de sus hombres le informó que encontraron un solo cadáver en la escena, pero aun no sabían cómo se provocó el incendio, al final, Koga había llegado a un camino sin salida, cada vez que les pisaba los talones, ese sujeto desaparecía frente a su nariz.

Hahaku y Ginta llegaron a su encuentro, agitados por la carrera, pero con una valiosa información.

—Koga, estuvo aquí, encontramos su moto a tres cuadras del siniestro…

—Así que Rin estuvo aquí… —apretó los puños con enojo, se lo había advertido y para variar, ella no hizo caso— ¡encuéntrenla!, tiene mucho que explicar…

Rin le daría las respuestas que él necesitaba, quisiera o no…

* * *

Hola chicas, antes que nada gracias por su apoyo y los mensajes que me dejan, no saben lo importante que es conocer sus opiniones, ademas de motivarme a seguir escribiendo, la historia es un poco lenta, pero prometo será interesante gracias a todas, en especial a Rousse 321, Akari-eri, R.S., Lau05, Yarumy, que sin ellas, podría haber dejado en pausa esta nueva historia... si a alguien mas le gusto por favor comenten, de verdad es importante... gracias, besotes Yuki...


End file.
